zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ball
Ball & Chain Troopers are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are heavily armored soldiers, equipped with large, spiked balls with a durable chain attached, hence their name. They attack by swinging their weapons around, causing substantial damage to Link should he be hit. Due to the massive amount of damage they cause, Ball & Chain Troopers are infamous and feared enemies in the series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A Ball & Chain Trooper acts as the guardian of Princess Zelda's cell in Hyrule Castle. It can be defeated either by being stunned with the Boomerang and struck with Link's sword, or with the pots found in a nearby cell. Ball and Chain Troopers appear as regular enemies after this. Both regular and golden armored Ball and Chain Troopers are encountered in Hyrule Castle Tower. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Only one Ball and Chain Trooper can be found. It guards a Golden Leaf in Kanalet Castle. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Ball & Chain Troopers look and act the same as they do in Link's Awakening. They appear more frequently, but they are still quite rare. Also, they are drawn in by the Magnetic Gloves, allowing for an easy kill if they can be pulled toward a pit. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Ball & Chain Troopers reappear once again. Link must dodge their huge ball and chains that they swing around in an attempt to hit him. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures There are two types of Ball & Chain Trooper. The first type simply swings its weapon ina circle, while the second throws its ball & chain directly at Link. Both types are much larger than their previous incarnations. Sometimes, the ball of the ball & chain is lit on fire, drawing a circle of fire around the trooper. If Link is hit by their weapon, he is sent flying across the screen and takes immense damage. A single Ball & Chain trooper is first encountered in Hyrule Castle and others are seen occasionally throughout the game. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Ball & Chain Troopers can be found in the Palace of Winds and in Dark Hyrule Castle. Again, they are one of the most dangerous enemies in the game. To defeat them, Link must dodge their whirling artillery and strike their bodies. Performing a Downward Thrust with the Roc's Cape is also effective. Link takes one heart damage every time he is hit by the ball. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' manga confronts a Ball & Chain Trooper in armed combat]] In the A Link to the Past manga, Link kills a Ball & Chain trooper by throwing a pot at it and knocking its helmet off, releasing the evil energies inside. See also * Darkhammer * General Onox Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies